


Could You Let Me Think About It?

by legendofgrump



Category: Dead or Alive Xtreme (Video Game), Game Grumps
Genre: Dead or Grump Xtreme, Egobang - Freeform, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreaded Helena quote as a title, I know.</p><p>"Erin, trying to swoon Helena, gets injured really badly while trying to let Helena win at a volleyball game." -froggiekirby10</p><p>Get your daily dose of huge breasted anime babes AND egobang all in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bananas Has Gone Bad

“I got it!” Erin yelled. Dani rolled her eyes at the almost-insulting display. Erin wasn’t a very good actress, to say the least, and it was so disgustingly obvious that she was throwing the match. Dani wondered if Helena could tell, too, though he doubted it considering how little Helena seemed to care about Erin.

Erin dove for the ball, aiming herself just short so that it would bounce down right in front of her. This was sure to make Helena like her. Helena loved winning games. At least, Erin thinks so. Honestly, she doesn’t know much about Helena aside from the fact that she’s got a nice accent, beautiful hair, and eyes she could get lost in. She needed Helena to be her partner.

But as Erin hit the ground, her ankle twisted in the sand and sent a sharp pain spiking up her body. “Ow, fuck!” she instinctively yelled out. As if to add insult to injury, the volleyball pegged her right on the head. She could hear the derisive laughter of Helena from where she lay, belly down in the sand.

“Dude, are you okay?” Dani called. Erin buried her head in her arms, too embarrassed to even stand up, despite all the sand that was scratching at her exposed skin. “Oh fuck,” Dani said, her voice closer this time, “your ankle doesn’t look so good. I think it might be broken or something.”

“Are we going to continue the game or not?” Helena called from the other side of the court.

Erin groaned, then immediately tried to shake it off. She pushed herself up on her hands, trying to get up. “No, I’m fine, it’s fine. I’ll just walk it off.” She stood up, trying to prove that she was fine to keep playing, but her ankle immediately rejected it and she grimaced as another wave of pain coursed through her.

“Alright, I think that’s enough volleyball for to day,” Dani insisted. Without waiting for Erin to object, she pulled the other up and slung Erin’s arm over her shoulder so that she could use Dani as a crutch. “Come on, we’re gonna go get some ice for that ankle.”

Erin limped away to the sound of Helena’s complaints, red flushing over her cheeks. This was  _not_  going to impress her.

* * *

The two had walked in silence for a while, focusing mainly on just getting Erin to the island infirmary without hurting her more. Finally, Dani broke the silence. “Helena doesn’t like you, dude.”

Her words slapped Erin across the face. “Well fuck you, too,” she spat back.

“No, I–” Dani sighed. “You’re just setting yourself up for pain. And not just twisted ankles and volleyball-induced concussions.”

“I can get her to like me, she just doesn’t know me yet, that’s all,” Arin tried. The desperation in her voice was clear. She was trying to convince herself that Dani wasn’t right. “I just need more time.”

“Or you could look around and see the people that actually like you for once. Maybe give them the time of day, instead of just ignoring them.” There was a sharpness in Dani’s voice that relayed an unstated message.

“I don’t–”

“ _I know_ , you don’t see it. You don’t know what I’m talking about. Nothing matters but Helena. But I was hoping maybe you’d eventually realize you actually have friends. You have–” Dani had to look down at the ground. She hated that this was so hard to get out. “You have  _me_. I just–I want you to stop hurting yourself so much because it hurts  _me_  to watch it. I don’t know. Maybe it’s selfish.”

Dani wouldn’t let Erin catch her gaze. Maybe that was a good thing for this moment. “I think…Maybe you’re right, Dani,” Erin muttered. “Maybe I was looking in the wrong place.”


	2. I Raised Them with My Own Two Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dead or alive erin after hearing dani explode on her after getting hurt suddenly starts noticing that hey she is pretty nice and maybe i guess kinda cute..." - au anon

Erin had a lot of time to think while she was sat int he infirmary, icing her ankle. Dani had gone back to the beach, desperately trying to escape Erin after the embarrassing outburst she’d just had. But Erin couldn’t blame her for it.

She felt so stupid all of a sudden. How could she have taken someone like Dani for granted? She wanted to make Dani happy because that’s what she deserved. But Erin also wanted to make sure that she wouldn’t be leading her on because that would result in too much heartache.

The nurse had to practically shove Erin out the door later that day. Maybe she’d been staying a little bit longer than necessary just so she didn’t have to see Dani again. There were too many thoughts going on in her head, she just needed more  _time._  But now, she was limping out of the infirmary with a splint on her ankle and confused thoughts.

Soon, she’d trudged back to her hotel room, desperate to sleep away the events of the day. But she had to attend to the small pile of gifts just inside her door. 

The first one was from Zack, something boring most likely. She opened the box to find nothing but a small batch of french fries. Erin grimaced. Who in their right mind thinks putting french fries in a present box is a good idea?

Then, the present from Helena. The blue wrapping looked all too familiar. Erin wasn’t even surprised to find that she had merely sent back the gift that Erin had sent her the night before. Of course, it was always that way.

But the third and final one was from Dani. They were already partners and had never sent each other gifts before, so this was an interesting surprise. Erin hurriedly ripped open the sparkly pink packaging–taking note that Dani had wrapped it in Erin’s favorite color. Inside, folded neatly underneath some tissue paper, was the swimsuit that Erin had been pining for almost as hard as she’d been pining for Helena. It must have cost Dani a fortune to get it.

Erin marveled at the fabric in her hands a bit longer, until her eyes rested on a small slip of a note at the bottom of the package. Scrawled in Dani’s characteristically non-elegant handwriting was simply, “ _I hope we can still be partners,”_  accompanied by her signature, the ‘i’ dotted with a heart.

Adrenaline pumped through Erin’s veins and her heartbeat quickened. She almost ran out of the room, desperate to find Dani, but the extreme pain still in her ankle reminded her that she’d have to take it slow. The walk to Dani’s floor, despite being fairly close, was torturous and felt like an eternity, but Erin limped her way there carefully, not willing to risk hurting herself more. She just had to  _get there._

A tentative knock on Dani’s door left Arin sweating bullets in the hallway. She just needed to confess. She needed Dani to hear what she’d realized.

Dani opened her door, looking a bit surprised. “Erin? Aren’t you still hurt?” Her voice was laced with concern, hardly registering any of the pent up emotions from earlier.

“That doesn’t matter,” Erin insisted. Before Dani could argue, she continued. “I thought about a lot of shit today and you were right about Helena. I don’t need her. But I need–uh–” Erin bit down on her lip, trying to find the right words for this. She probably should have prepared beforehand. “I really like you and…yeah…”

There was a thick silence between them as Erin awaited a response. Dani was flushed a bright red, clearly at a loss for words. “That’s…really awesome…” she mustered lamely. Suddenly, she snapped to life, as if just remembering where she was. “You should sit down, your ankle won’t heal if you keep standing on it. Just–” She took in the confused look on Erin’s face, “come inside and we’ll talk about…stuff.”

Dani helped her wounded partner into the hotel room, a fond smile falling naturally onto her face. Erin seemed to be sensing the comfort as well, and for once, Erin and Dani seemed to be on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> More Dead or Grump Xtreme and other AUs at legendofgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
